Our Story
by AgentRetard
Summary: When Didyme finds herself falling for Marcus and Marcus finds himself in the same position, things take a drastic turn... Can she keep herself afloat through all the maddness? And will the rest of the volturi accept her decision? Read to find out...
1. LOVE

**(A/N) THis is my first fanfic + is basically just the telling of Marcus + Didyme's story. BTW i'm only just getting the hang of it all so...**

* * *

As Marcus stood in the halo of happiness I had created, the emotion changed, became more intense. The laughter that had been our way of communication died away, but I did not miss it. The silence said so much.  
I'd never noticed before, but Marcus had the most amazing, alluring eyes. From a first glance, they were just like any other member of the Volturi, but now that I'm really looking at them I can see how they have a brown undertone that I would have thought was long forgotten. It was as if he had held on to details that belonged to a past life. They were so _deep_, and the light made them sparkle. I could see my reflection in them, my eyes mirrored his intensity but it looked much less impressive on me. His stare was piercing, so sharp I nearly had to look away, but that would ruin this perfect moment. And it did not want to be ruined.  
My hand went to snake around his, because the emotional link between us was now so strong I felt like something physical should represent it. Marcus must of been thinking the same thing, because our hands met half way. I smiled. A low, quiet bell rang from down the hall, inaudable to humans. Feeding time.

The meal was quick but satisfying. It made me happy when I noticed Marcus's eyes on me through it all. He watched me devour two, only leaving time for himself to have one. He didn't seem to mind and I couldn't find it in me to complain. I excused myself from the room when I was done, eager to be away from the curious, probing eyes that missed nothing. Marcus followed.  
Later that night while I was sitting on my big bed, pondering todays events, Aro walked through the door. A big smile had plastered itself on his lips, looking to everyone else very much like the effect I might have on him, but I knew better.  
"Didyme! Why, life is grand, dont you think? Its even greater when you have someone to share it all with!" He threw an arm over my shoulders cassualy - a friendly gesture. Too friendly for Aro, he was trying to get inside my head. He ignored that thought.  
"I was thinking, darling, that maybe you have been alone too long. You need someone special. What about Felix?' His eyes were big and round - innocent.  
"Felix? Well, he isn't really... what I need" I was being careful not to give anything away - a pointless thing to do, I knew. I was doomed from the second Aro made contact.  
"Demitri?" Fake hope flitted across his face. "Oh, dear one, do lend your brother a hand. What _do_ you need?" He asked when I shook my head, pretend confusion replacing the hope. Now, I was getting annoyed - and it took talent to annoy me - he knew the answer to every question he asked, why go through the pretense's? I wanted to scowl as I whispered my answer, but being - as of recently, - hopelessy head-over-heels for him I found it was an impossible thing to do.  
"I need Marcus"

* * *

**(A/N) Plz review! u can answer my questions... Is it any good? Should I write more? tell me wat u think...**

* * *


	2. PUBLICITY

**(A/N) Heres chapter 2! Please review!**

Although he himself didn't know it yet, Marcus had became the ocean in my universe. He was the majority of what was my thoughts. Sure, there were other people in my life, but they were just countrys. Countrys built on a foundation stronger than brick, or cement. Like the land floated on the sea, the people floated on Marcus. My thoughts toward them began to stem from there relationship with him. At the moment that was what I was telling myself, that he held everything up and my life would collapse without him, but truthfully, Marcus is more like my air. Not only would my life fall without him but it would end. However, at the moment I was sticking with him as my ocean. I would not really confess how far in I was until I was sure he liked me too.

I found my patience was wearing away as I waited for Marcus to admit how he felt about me - a conversation that would either make me or break me.

After our evening meal, Marcus had invited me back to his room, and how could I say no when I was looking into his deep, sea-like eyes? My answer was barely a nod but he seemed fine with that. Just outside his door I managed to find my voice.

"Why did you bring me here Marcus?" I had purposefully made my voice soft and merely curious so he would not be offended by my question. It worked - my tone hid the anticipation raging inside of me, for this was what I needed to know.

"Because I love spending time with you. I love how your eyes sparkle whenever I tell you something new, I love the balloon of happiness you inflate. I feel lighter when I'm with you. I love you face, your voice, Didyme, I love _you_" My silent heart was beating. It must have been because there was no other rational explanation for why my head was spinning faster than healthy, my lips were smiling wider than ever, my body felt lighter than possible for a lump of granite. I felt human. If I could cry, I would be.

"I love you too, Marcus. But of course you knew that already, because you see... or feel... relationships, and well..." My nervous babbling was cut short when Marcus leaned closer and touched his lips to mine. He was kissing me. It felt so natural and so amazing and I didn't want it to stop. My impossible heart-beat picked up at his proximity. People stared but I barely saw. All I really knew was the knowledge of Marcus's lips on mine. The fascinating understanding of love. Millions of times I had heard the mortals play songs of such an emotion, and now, finally they all made sense. I had witnessed this feeling over and over and over, but now I was experiencing it.

Vampires live forever so time was never an issue before. Now I realized how precious each second was. After many of these precious seconds the kiss finished and reluctantly we came apart. It had left us both panting and emotionally drained. It had left us both wide awake and happily loved. As I stared into Marcus's eyes my earlier ocean theory came back to be. Because his eyes were so vital and present, there strong gaze could support the world. They were so deep and refreshing I felt as though I was swimming in them. They stood for everyhting he was and more. The good deeds of a Volturi leader, the hard times of a Volturi warrior, the love and affection of a Volturi vampire. They truly were the eyes of the Volturi.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry, I'm hopeless at fluff, which is what this mess is ment to be. Please review if you liked it! Or even if you didn't - tell me how to improve!**

* * *


	3. ADVICE

**(A/N) Chapter number 3! BTW this is all from Didyme's POV. Also this was the time where the Volturi was something to be proud of...  
WARNING: this story does not have a happy ending.**

* * *

The joy I felt did not stop growing. My tell-tale lips did not stop smiling. My silent heart did not stop beating, and faster it would go each time Marcus came within my happy little bubble. Though Marcus and I were perfectly content, we silently acknowledged that not everyone was as happy. The closer we got, the more irritated Aro would get. He reminded me of a tantrum throwing toddler the way his lips would pout, his arms would fold across his chest and he would attempt to 'cure' us all with the 'silent treatment'. It made me laugh, at first but when I realized Aro seriously didn't like the thought of Marcus and me, I grew worried. Aro was my brother, through faded blood and everlasting venom we were linked. I didn't enjoy seeing him upset and knew I would have to take action. There was no one better to go to than the most compassionate man I knew.

Eleazar's room was warm and welcoming, a metaphor for the man himself. He seemed engrossed in a large novel when I knocked timidly on the open door and at first I felt guilty for interrupting, reasoning that I could come back at a different time, but Eleazar told me it was fine, that I worried too much.

"What is it you would like?" he asked kindly, gently, his forehead creasing in a concern only a friend can display. It was not fake and shallow like Aro's. It was not deep and overprotecting like Marcus's.

"Well, you must have realized Aro's discomfort as of late, since Marcus and I became _comfortable_ if I remember correctly. It bugs me, Eleazar, what can I do?" my original plan had not been to just dump all my worries on him, but it was too late to take it back now.

"I see. It is a difficult situation you are in, Didyme. I want to help you, but all I can give is advice - advice I can only hope you'll hear." his knowledgable eyes were troubled as he looked up, silently pleading me to take what he could give and not push for more. Mentally, I accepted his terms and, as if he could sense that, he continued.

"There is one thing Aro thirsts for over all others. Not blood, not love, but power. He dreams of being the most powerful and I guess he see's your relationship with Marcus as some kind of threat. Aro is a proud man, but in the last few weeks he has lost fractions of his dignity. He doesn't do that for anyone, or anything. My advice would be to just let him cool down. Show him he is still in control."

It made sense now, and I kicked myself for not seeing it earlier. In this short discussion my perspective shifted and focused. I thanked Eleazar for his help and sprinted back to my room to mull over this change.

As we grew up, Aro's primary concern had always been competition. I enjoyed watching him thrive from the feeling of a new award to add to his collection, because back then, thats all it seemed. Self-satisfaction at his achievements. Now I see that it never was the certificate, trophy or medal from which his joy derived. They just made it final and reminded him whenever he forgot. It was the sickening pleasure of beating others that kept the twisted smile on his lips. Being the best was almost a hobby for him and it was a skill he had bought with him to this life.

As this new knowledge settled in my head a nauseating feeling settled in my stomach. Was that all the Volturi was then? A team not made for justice, but for defeat? Had I been feeding myself and others a lie when I said we should be proud to belong to this society? The fact that I could not answer these questions in defence of the Volturi made the feeling in my stomach swell. There on my bed, with Marcus waiting for me in his room, I began to cry tearless cries. My dry cheeks reminded me that no matter how human Marcus made me feel, Aro had forever changed me. I never asked to become what I was, but because my selfish brother had been consumed with greed I was this. I didn't particulally despise Aro's decision, because it had given me Marcus, but what I did despise were his motives.

Feeling sick, I made my way to Marcus's room, knowing he would be anxious. I knew that he would comfort me without asking questions, and for now, I couldn't answer any questions. I had to let the idea settle for me before exposing it to anyone else. As I would.

When I arrived Marcus's eyes were filled with a million emotions. Shock. Anger. Relief. Concern. Curiosity. I had seen each one before and foolishly matched them to the image of the Volturi. I could see what a mistake I had made, because now, as I swam in them, they were so much more. They didn't stand for greed, bad deeds and shame. They were love, respect and commitment.

* * *

**(A/N) If you found this chapter slightly confusing please do tell me in a lovely review! OR you can tell me how amazing it was! *hopeful smile***


	4. SUNRISE

**(A/N) I want to thank SulpiciaDoesntApprove, without whom this chapter wouldn't be up yet. She gave me advice on how to improve Our Story and also gave me a massive confidence boost. Thanks!**

From now on, the only thing that stood for the Volturi was Aro's greediness. I would never compare it to anything else again. I kept my ideas to myself, not out of selfishness, but out of fear. I had seen what the Volturi could do far to many times. However, the theories that plagued my mind were hard to keep quiet. I would need to voice them soon before I became mentally ill.

I felt this desire grow stronger as I sat next to Marcus early one morning. It had become our thing, this - sneaking out to the hills, watching the sunrise together, enjoying each others company. We would watch the world change, the stars dissapear in the light. It was nice to acknowledge that not everything stayed the same, as we did.

"Didyme, is something wrong? You seem distracted." Marcus's concerned voice drew me out of my longing thoughts. I sighed. He missed nothing, no matter how big or small. It was pointless trying to hide it in the first place.

"Well, there is someting but..." I began but then changed my course. "You know when you have something playing around in you head, but you yourself haven't really put your finger on it yet, then you dont want to tell anyone else because they might take it literaly, but your not sure if it's true?" I had no idea if I even made sense, but if anyone would understand me, it was Marcus.

"I know what you mean Didyme. If you ever need to tell me anything you can. I wont take you literally." He sounded sincere, and in that moment I realized that I didn't want to tell anyone - I _needed _to. Badly. So I did. I got it all of my chest in that very second, telling Marcus my deepest concerns. I felt a bit idiotic when I told him how only recently I figured how selfish Aro was, but continued non the less. My emotions ranged, anger, sorrow, shame, embarresment, determination. The listener to my rant just sat there, taking everything in but letting it skim over him at the same time. I had put him in an awkward position but, like only Marcus could, he dealt with it. It seemed rude to dump it all on him like this, I had to let him know I appreciated it.

"Thank you Marcus, for listening. I'd probably be going insane if you were doing this to me. I'm sorry I took this path." I apologized being honest because, with Marcus, that was all I could ever be.

The day continued, and even though I was a vampire, it still felt long. As soon as we pulled away from our sanctuary I began to miss it. I longed for the sunrise again because it fascinated me, how old the sun was. The few humans who new of our world would marvel at the life span we vampires had, to them it was long. I, however, pitied them for beeing so foolish. They look at us as if we are Gods, because to them somone who can live over a century is to be worshiped. Yet when they look at the sky, they do not marvel. They shield their eyes, brushing of the beauty of the sun, the same sun that was there at the begining of the world, and will be there at the end. One of the first things they notice about us is our age, but how many of them have noticed the age of the sun? For those years rival any of a vampire. Those years were spent high in the sky, seeing everything, being looked up to. The sun was a mistery. It could be figured out by science, but then fairytales would lose there meanings for science took the magic out of everything. So I left it as a mistery. A good part of the long day was spent inside my own head. I wondered why all of the sun's bright fiery colours would only be displayed as it sank behind the horizon, leaving us with just a memory when it traveled, once again, around the world. I wanted to follow it.

"Marcus, can we go traveling around the world?" The question probably sounded very random to him, but to me it made perfect sense. As the sun made its escape I would too. The journey suddenly had more significance. I needed a break from the Volturi. I would come back soon. But a break was not a break without Marcus. He had to say yes.

"Wow, it is impossible to predict what will come out of your mouth. Around the world? It sounds fun. I'm in." He grinned, and that expression made him look so irresistable, I had to kiss him. Our lips met and like always, I regained my heartbeat, feeling shots of electricity slither through me. Excitement tingled in my body, from my busy lips, to my shuffling feet. I would chase the understated, unapreciated beauty of the sun around the world.

* * *

**(A/N) I think the word 'sun' got slightly over-used here. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Reviews are highly appreciated (unlike the beauty of the sun! Ha ha! *sorry, I suck at jokes*)**

* * *


	5. LAZY

**(A/N) Phew! This chapter took a while to write. Every time I thought I had it, it went away. And I spent most of my week trying to catch it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today, I had requested a lazy day in which Marcus and I would just relax. We went back to the hills and stayed there, dawn till dusk. We were safe, because this was a place of magic. Natural magic that was always there, just never noticed. Humans had a such a short life span so, to make it seem longer, they filled it with activities. They did not stop to marvel at the wonderful world they had been put in. So many natural beautys had been left ufound. Therefore the hills were unknown to them.

We were there in time for the sun's rise, which again, amazed me. The humans had busy lives. They were always moving, even in sleep they were not still, not completely at rest. But the sun, it moved even when the humans on this side had fallen asleep. Then it went to brighten other peoples day. It was magic how there were many planets circling the sun, but they moved with such precision, they were placed so carefully, we never got to even see the any of the others.

More magical still, were the passionate flames that needed no more fuel than a glance at Marcus. They were ignited deep down in the furness called my heart. They licked up my body consuming all my worries, every bad feeling. The mark they left was not a burn or a blister, but a smile or a sigh. These were the flames that had changed me, so many months ago.

"I love you." There was no way my whisper could portray the depth of emotion I felt, but Marcus could feel our relationship and he knew how deep it was. He held my hand and the fidgety fire flames blazed at the contact, creating an almost visible link between us.

"You tell me often enough that I know that. I know it, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate hearing it. I love you too." I sighed when I heard this. It was a sigh of contentment, of bliss. Because that was what this moment was. Not a point in time or a past memory. It would never be just a marker of eternity going by. It was, instead, the very definition of happiness. As was every moment I spent with the amazing vampire at my side. A vampire so good, kind and thoughtful, he could only be human.

I thought back to the time where vampires wern't myths. I remebered what it was like when your humanity was judged by your actions. If something you had said or done was inhumane then you were punished. That was the world I grew up in. If it had never changed, Marcus would be called human.

"You seem to be thinking of something really hard. What is it?" Marcus's sweet voice interrupted my mind, because when he spoke, I could no longer keep coherent thoughts.

"Just thinking in general, you know." I didn't know how to sum up thoughts in a few sentences so I stuck with evasivness. Marcus understood. He nodded thoughtfully, looking back at the sky. The sun was sitting proudly in the middle, shining light on everyone and everything. The sky around it was dark and gloomy, which just made the sun look more immense in comparison. It was very much a metaphor for life, the sky today. When you think it is going the worst way possible, you find something to be happy about. Even if is just sweet blankness. A day with nothing in the middle of a life with everything. The clouds slowly moving by, and the sun gently making it's way to the west - the only markers of the time spent lying on the soft grass in a dreamy meadow under a gloomy sky and a happy sun. It was the best lazy day ever.

* * *

**(A/N) What else did I spend my week doing? Writing! I now have a One Shot (really short) about Alice Cullen called 'Uncompleted Moon' so check it out! Also I'm working on another One Shot about Alice (which doesn't yet have a name) so look out for that too! And dont forget to review!**


	6. HAPPILY EVER AFTER

**(A/N) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

That night could be called a lazy night, too. Though it was no different to any other night we had had, it_ was _lazy. We lay together, sinking blissfully into almost-sleep. It was these moments, where I only understood that we were with each other, that I treasured for eternity. Mostly, we were quiet, enjoying the feeling of both loving, and being loved. Gazing into Marcus's eyes, it was easy to forget my qualms of Aro. His eyes could make me forget my own _name_.

We had not stayed in the meadows, despite how much I would of liked too. Marcus had reasoned with me, and eventually I gave in.

This was just as good though - it seemed my perfect day had morphed into my perfect night. It wasnt quiet - what with our vampire senses - but it was peaceful. Just the gentle wind, whistling around the turret, the faint voices of the other vampires around, and our useless lungs breething deeply.

Marcus sighed and took my hand. We drew closer, and closer untill our lips met. Our tongues and our souls mingled in a way so comfortable, it could only be described as love. A love that would forever live on, no matter what happened.

Eventually drawing apart, but keeping the memory close, we both gasped for air. No words were shared, because words could not describe this. This feeling that you own everything, but nothing else exists. Feeling your heart so vital and _there_ in your chest but also feeling it flying high. Knowing you don't need air, but sucking it in greedily anyway.

"I love the way you make me feel." Marcus whispered breathlessly in my ear, stealing my thoughts. I frowned.

"Don't do that." I scolded him sarcastically, making a joke. Of course, I could never really get mad at Marcus.

"Do what?" He replied, looking all adorable and confused. I nearly gave up my argument right then. But I had more pride than to back down.

"Say my scentences for me. It's rude." I teased. Actually, I thought it was fascinating the way he seemed to know what I was about to say. Like some sort of psychic, predicting my words.

"Sorry. I don't mean to, I don't even know I do it." He grinned devilishly. It was gorgeous. I grinned back, silently accepting his apology. By now, our breathing had regulated and the breaths we let out mixed until we didn't know what belonged to me and what belonged to him, which was the way I liked it.

Later, after an evening snack, we sat together on one of the many grand sofa's reading books. We were not alone in the lounge, though it certainly was easy to forget that fact. Eleazar sat on an armchair across the room, watching us. It made me feel uneasy, the way he disected us with his eyes. Like a worried human teenager, trying to guess wether her crush liked her back. Every so often he would sigh, though, and I named the emotion in his eyes: wistfulness.

The evening became sad as I realized what Eleazar was missing. Marcus and I got so caught up in laziness, powerful kisses's, sunset's and sunrise's, that I didn't see my only friends empty gaze. I spent the rest of that night pondering, always pondering...

_Knock knock. _This time the big, dark, wooden door, was shut. Well, shut untill Eleazar opened it to find me, staring at him intently.

"Didyme? What are you doing here?" He sounded confused, as if I was the last person he expected. I grew slightly annoyed at myself for having neglected Eleazar so.

I explained my concern over his well-being carefully, so as not to strike a nerve. I saw as his faced became sadder that I was right, there was a piece of his happily ever after missing. So I made a promise to myself, and to Eleazar. I vowed to help him with this jigsaw, to find the woman who would claim his heart.

"She is out there, Eleazar. Don't worry we'll find her. She's a lucky girl." Leaving him with comforting words, I practically ran back to the missing piece in _my_ happily ever after. Drinking in his scent eagerly and deciding, maybe our lungs aren't so useless after all.

* * *

**(A/N) I have written and uploaded a few oneshots that maybe you might like to read. Please try them out. Also, my pen name - LoveWhatYouGot - isn't really sold on me, if you have any suggestions to what it could be, do tell. Please review!**


	7. DIFFERENT

**(A/N) I am terrible at updating. Sorry. Here is chapter 7. And I havn't done a disclaimer have I? Here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer** **does.**

* * *

Today, a visitor had come. Eleazar, Sulpicia, Athenodora and I, were to tell this new born the rules of vampirism. Though this should be something to look forward to - a nice to change our usual mundane routine - I was dreading it. Marcus was meeting with Aro and Cauis, so I would not see him for far too long. I sighed as I took my place at the round table. The newborn - Carmen - was staring curiously at anything and everything. I observed as she took in the scene before her with vampire senses, and wondered how different it was than when she was human. I could not remember my human days.

Slumping forward, I listened to Athenodora explaining how the Volturi worked to yet another. I watched Carmen's eyes flicker to Eleazar every now and then. I watched Eleazar gaze into her with lively unfocused eyes. Every so often, I would see a spark in them eyes, like fire burning bright behind their burgandy shield. A small smile graced his face, and it looked so right sitting there, it made my heart ache to think it would leave anytime soon.

I had been trying for so long to find Eleazar someone. To give him what I have with Marcus, what Aro has with Sulpicia, what Cauis has with Athenodora, what Afton has with Chelsea. Could he have found that in Carmen?

"I missed you." I mumbled, embracing Marcus in my arms. He chuckled.

"Not as much as I missed you. No where near as much." I shook my head in refusal, but then his hands held me still. His lips touched mine, soft but hard, warm but cold. The sensation tingled throughout my body, right down to the tips of my fingers, my toes. A natural high washed over me, like always when I was in Marcus precense, and I felt invincible. Cauis cleared his throat from behind us.

"Please, this is a public area. If you are going perform such acts, do go elsewhere." He said scathingly, looking down his nose at us. I sighed. Lately, this place didn't feel like home. I wanted somewhere I could kiss my Marcus whenever, should we be in a hallway, living room, dining room. Marcus's fingers twined through mine as he dragged me away.

"Ugh, I wish we had somewhere all to ourselves, where no one could interrupt beautiful moments like that. I'll hold it against him forever." He promised. I nodded, totally awed at how he had just read my line.

Two weeks later, everything was different. Eleazar had left with Carmen, to start a new life. They were determined to stray from human blood, instead drinking the blood of animals. Marcus and I had a plan to leave the Volturi, wanting our very own new life. The plan had not yet been set in motion, but I was just praying this path would be smooth.

* * *

**(A/N) Please review, I love my readers dearly and it would be great to hear what you think. Thank you.**


	8. ORDERS

**(A/N) These chapters are getting harder and harder to write, because the story is becoming more and more emotional. Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

I stayed in my own room, that night. Marcus stayed in his. I needed to just see what I would leave behind when we started our own life. I took a long time examining my room. It had been a sanctuary to me for so long. But my room wasn't all I'd miss. I opened the door quietly because although no one slept at night, they were all busy. I crept down the long, ellaborate corridors and into the big, spacious living rooms. Not one detail went unnoticed.

"Didyme? What are you doing here?" Heidi whispered from the other side of the long corridor. She did not want to disturb anyone either. I hung my head, slightly ashamed. Marcus and I had told no one of our plans yet. It was to be a suprise. So what was I mean to do now?

"Just... wandering." I replied. The Volturi knew me as a dreamer. Perhaps this was an acceptable excuse.

Heidi strutted down the hall, an evil gleam in her bright red eyes.

"Are you sure thats all your doing?" She asked in a strange tone. It was oddly superiour, as if she knew something I didn't. When she reached me she grabbed my wrist pulling me through a door.

"Come with me." She commanded.

What was going on? Wasn't my rank higher up than hers? Could she speak to me like that? Abruptly, I was furious. Surley, I should be treated with respect. Marcus was as high as you could get in the Volturi and I was his mate. Aro was just the same and I was his sister. I should be the one commanding her.

I held my chin up, determined to keep some dignity. My pace matched hers.

"Where are we going?" I asked sternly.

"You shall see." She replied smugly. I halted, causing her to halt too.

"Tell me where we are going." I ordered, feeling in control for once.

Heidi's fiery eyes blazed. Her lips pressed together. Her nostrils flared. With her free hand, she flicked her long, mahogany hair behind her shoulder. I frowned in disgust.

Heidi had always been vain - it was why I didn't really like her. With thick long lashes, silky brown hair, ideal endless legs, she was certainly prettier than me. She was taller than me too, which is why it was so hard to look down at her.

I took one, two, three breaths to calm myself.

"Tell me where we are going." I repeated, each word standing stronger than before. Heidi exhaled sharply.

"I'm taking you to one of the chambers." I didn't like the way she phrased that - '_I'm _taking _you..._' - it sounded as though she was in charge.

"Why?" I asked, confused. She deliberated.

"I want to show you something." She explained impatiently, dragging me off again.

Finally, we stumbled through one of the many big wooden doors and into the main chamber. I cursed Heidi for taking me here. For ruining what was meant to be pleasent memories.

Someone cleared their throat then, and I realized we were not alone. I raised my head and my eyes met Aro's. He wore an expression I had only seen once before - a long, long time ago.

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed it! It doesn't take long to review, just push the button and tell me what was good and what was bad. Thank you!**


	9. FLASHBACK

**(A/N) I hope I'm going about this the right way. Emotionally heavy and depressing is not really my style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

***

That noise. It scratched at my ear drums and pulled me from my slumber. Not that sleep had been very peaceful lately. Ever since Aro dissapeared, each second spent under was haunted with 'maybe...'s and 'what if...'s. I opened my eyes, but did not see much. I lit the candle beside me and blinked into the room, my vision clouded by my tiredness.

The noise sounded again, like nails across a blackboard. I cowered in my bed. My breath became heavy and in the air, I could taste something. Like the particles had become denser and were tainted by some odd flavor. I closed my eyes slowly, and when I opened them, I jumped as high as I could without flying.

Infront of me was a man. He was pale and intimidating, but oh so handsome. Long black hair, strong defined face. Lovely except for those astonishing, red eyes. He looked familiar though.` Like a family member who had recently dissapeared...

"Aro?" I whispered, and the creepy man nodded. Could it be?

He crept closer, each step as quiet as silence. I held my breath as his pondering eyes were mere inches away. Then, quicker than possible, he was so close we were touching. Again, one quick movement allowed him to duck his head, bending until his teeth found my neck. They pierced my skin painfully and I gasped as tha agony took over. Sinking down into waters far blacker than the nightmares I had endured.

Before closing my eyes, my gaze locked with this stranger who could not be my brother. Those crimson pools were far too greedy and selfish.

***

* * *

**(A/N) I know, its a short chapter.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. WHY?

**(A/N) I haven't updated for ages so here's three chapters at once!**

* * *

"Aro?" I whispered, confused. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still surprised. He looked me dead on in the eyes. Their greedy depths masked by a milky film. His frail, creased skin looking deadly and suspicious.

"Should it not be I asking you that question?" His spine-chilling voice rung out clearly. Then I realized what he meant.

"Oh! Sorry, we must be interrupting. Heidi, let us go." I turned to Heidi and motioned for her to leave. That strange, smug expression was back. She looked at me as if she pitied me. As if I was missing out on something obvious.

"Actually, Didyme." Aro began. I turned my attention back to him. "I was here because I was waiting for you. And here you are! Thank you, Heidi." He smiled graciously in her direction. "Your services are appreciated."

It clicked, then. Aro had asked Heidi to bring me here for some reason. Like a fool, I had fallen into their trap. Now what were they going to do with me? Why?

Quick, even for vampires, Felix and other strong members of the guard appeared before me. I blinked as I took them in, towering over me as if they were in charge.

"Didyme!" I heard that one voice – the one I could not live without. Marcus. His deep, gravelly tone was lined with other emotions – panic, fear, sorrow, anger, hatred, love…

"Marcus?" My voice came out in a nervous whisper as I searched for his face. Aro clapped his hands and suddenly, I was overcome with pain. A terrible, wrenching pain that shot through my arms first, then my legs, body and neck. Worse than anything else – even the transformation. _They're killing me, _I realized as I felt my dissembled body land in fresh fire. One thought echoed throughout my mind as the flames engulfed me – _why?_

* * *

**(A/N) OK, I really didn't know how to finish this. I probably didn't do it very well. It's too rushed, isn't it? Please review!**


	11. HEADACHE

****

(A/N) This is really short and from Marcus's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

I watched with utter despair as the light wind gently carried away the remnants of Didyme's ashes. _They killed her. _The pain of this knowledge cut me so deep, I was immobolized. The crowd slowly melted away and I was left with just the sinister tower block and the faint, lingering scent of Didyme - my one true love. The terrible facts scurried around my skull, battering the inpenetratable bone. With a roar, I smashed my head against the marble floor, leaving a large dent yet no improvement upon my headache.

Why couldn't life have happy endings? We are such stuff as fairytale's, after all. Why did Aro have to be so wrapped up in his power, greed and bloodlust, that he could discard his own sister so easily? Why did _I, _out of everyone, have to feel the effect of his actions? What did I do to deserve this? What had Didyme - sweet, happy, pure, innocent _Didyme_ - do to deserve _that_?

My eternal headache silenced the questions but provided no answers.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, I read somewhere that to a vampire, losing your beloved is like a really strong, never-ending headache. Please review!**


	12. GLORIOUS

**(A/N) This is even shorter and from Marcus POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched with satisfaction as my sister's ashes blew away with the breeze. I did not regret what I had done. As Didyme always says - or always said - '_never regret, or life is yours to miss,"._

I ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Marcus in isolation. He deserved what he got for planning to betray his brothers. Leave him be. Let him weep. I pity every metephorical tear that does escape his eyes. Does he not know grieving will do nothing? It won't make him happier but drown him in despair. It won't bring her back - the deed is done.

Yes, the deed is done. I am one step closer to achieving my goal. With Marcus in my pocket, victory is in sight. I shall live by my motto - _if you can't win them over, get rid of them _- and arrive at that glorious place where I rule above everyone, everything. A world following my rules. Glorious.

* * *

**(A/N) Well... that was the last chapter. I was looking back over this story and realized a lot of mistakes. Sorry.****And I love anyone and everyone who has reviewed and helped me make this story better! Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
